


see what we can be (if we press fast forward)

by electrahearts



Series: femslash february 2k15 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bartender AU, F/F, background cora/lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrahearts/pseuds/electrahearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, Erica-“ Lydia pops her head around the door. “We’re getting a new trainee. Waitress. Her name’s Kira, and she seems to know what she’s doing. I like her, so don’t scare her away.” </p><p>“Believe me, I’ll be the reason she comes back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	see what we can be (if we press fast forward)

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash february, requested by biathenas!!!

God, Wednesdays are boring. It’s hump day, the middle of the week in the middle of the year, when no one has any time off to get a damn drink except minors, who aren’t legally allowed in the bar anyway, and retirees, most of whom look disapprovingly at her outfit every single time they come in. It’s mostly men, who spent nearly as much time looking askance at her as they do staring at her tits. She would point out the hypocrisy of their judgement if she weren’t so busy adding her extra tips to the jar.

“Oh, Erica-“ Lydia pops her head around the door. “We’re getting a new trainee. Waitress. Her name’s Kira and she seems to know what she’s doing. I like her, so don’t scare her away.” She smiles, the kind of smile that hides her teeth but still manages to convey something of the wolf.

“Believe me, I’ll be the reason she comes back,” she says, and when she winks, Lydia rolls her eyes.

“Just show her what she has to do,” she sighs, already retreating into the storeroom. Erica would bet her left foot that Cora is waiting for her in there.

“I’m not even a waitress!” Erica calls after her, but her manager is already gone.

She’s finished unstacking the dishwasher and has started sorting out the cupboard where they keep the spirits overnight – Malia is the worst at putting them in order, but at least they’re actually  _in_ the cupboard this time – when the bell over the door rings.

Erica keeps a lazy eye on the door, frowning when the woman who steps through isn’t someone that she recognises. It’s 10am, too early for anyone but the regulars. It might be a tourist, though; sometimes she looks up to find a whole crowd of them exclaiming about how cute and New York the bar is.

Or-

“Hi. Um, I’m looking for Lydia?” The woman steps up to the bar, looking uncertain in her studded pink jacket.

“ _So_ , you must be Kira,” Erica says, leaning over the bar and letting her eyes linger obviously on the girl’s body. Kira ducks her head but only blushes a little – good. If she can’t handle Erica doing it, she won’t be able to handle the customers.

“Yeah, that’s me. I’m new. Obviously,” Kira trails off, clearly embarrassed. Her eyes flicker down to Erica’s nametag. “So  _you’re_  Erica.” Clearly, someone’s been talking about her.

“Yep.” She smirks. “And my eyes are up here, new girl.”

This time, Kira does blush. It’s pretty cute actually. She likes it.

“I’m not actually a waitress, by the way. So if I tell you something wrong, blame Lydia,” Erica says, straightening up to adjust her badge, just so she can see the way Kira’s eyes dart to her chest again. She grins.

“Ready?”

“Mostly. I’ve never actually done this before,” Kira confesses with a tiny shrug.

“Done what?  _Worked_?” Okay, she likes the girl, but how can she be, what, 22? 23? And never worked?

“Waitressing, I mean. I used to be a librarian. Well, a library assistant. I volunteered there during college because my Dad recommended me, and I just never left. My Dad’s a history teacher. Sorry,  _professor_ ,” Kira laughs quietly, like there’s a private joke there that Erica isn’t privy to. It stings for a minute, if she’s honest. Not because she thinks that she should be a part of everything, but because she still remembers for a minute what it’s like to not be a part of anything. It’s been so long now since Lydia found her, took her in and gave her something, so long since she finished college and got this job and had friends with jokes on her own.

Sometimes, though, her childhood still feels like an open wound.

She’s not going to get a tattoo like Scott, though.

“Hmm, library assistant to waitress in a bar. That’s a change,” Erica says, partly for something to say and partly because she thinks Kira is interesting. She knows what Lydia meant, when she said Kira seemed to know what she was doing. She might not have waitressed before, but she feels like a good fit. Sometimes, like with Malia and Heather and Braeden, you just know.

“I like new things. And it’s kind of exciting, you know, working in a bar! It probably seems less awesome to you since you’ve been here a while, but Allison told me some stories-“

“You know Allison?” Erica asks. She’s sure she’s never heard Allison mention a Kira before

“Yeah. She’s why I got the job. We went to high school together.”

“You were at Beacon Hills, too?” There’s no way. She’s definitely sure that she’s never seen Kira before. She would have remembered her.

“Yeah, in my junior year. We used to live in Chicago, but my mom wanted a change, and we ended up staying there till I graduated. I mean, it’s really nice, and they let me play lacrosse even though there wasn’t a girls’ team, but then- Wait. You went to the same high school as us?” Kira asks, her eyes wide. It hurts a little, a lightning bug bite on her skin, that Kira doesn’t see her as part of the ‘us’, but… She didn’t know that  _Kira_ was a part of the ‘us’, either.

“Two years running,” she grins, but it feels like her mouth is tearing at the edges. She’d forgotten how much she hates talking about high school.

“I don’t remember you, I’m so sorry,” Kira gasps, so clearly mortified that it makes Erica’s smile feel real.

“It’s okay,” Erica reassures her. “I...” she pauses. “I transferred after sophomore year.”

Thankfully, Kira doesn’t push it.

“Pretty much everyone here is from Beacon Hills, Allison said.”

“Pretty much,” Erica echoes. There’s a silence, but it’s not quite awkward. It’s not comfortable, either, not like it is with Boyd or Cora, but she doesn’t feel the urge to say something before the quiet becomes too heavy.

Of course, that’s when Lydia pokes her head in the door.

“Erica? Has she t- Oh!” She smiles. “Hi Kira. You’re here.”

“Has been for a while,” Erica jumps in, turning to face her. “But apparently you were too busy to notice,” she adds, raising a pointed eyebrow at Lydia’s smudged lipstick.

“Yes, Cora came by-"  _Hah._  "-to help with the accounts,” Lydia replies, her chin jutted as if she’s daring Erica to say something. It only makes her smirk grow.

“I’m sure she did.” If she’s not mistaken, the baby elephant noise behind her is Kira stifling a giggle.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Lydia says deliberately, turning towards the noise. “Kira, if you want to go home that’s alright. I was going to get Danielle to give you a proper introduction-“

“Hey! I think I did alright,” Erica says indignantly.

“-But she’s called in sick today, so if you want to come back on Friday?”

“Oh, okay,” Kira says, shooting a sidelong glance at Erica, which she meets with a smile, feeling a quiet thrill when Kira ducks her head again. “It was nice meeting you. Maybe I’ll see you around soon? At work. Because we work together.”

“I’ll  _definitely_  be seeing you,” she says, leaning closer. Lydia rolls her eyes, and Erica cuts her gaze towards her.

 _Can you not?_  she asks silently. Lydia just rolls her eyes again, but doesn’t say anything, which Erica takes for permission. By the time she looks back at Kira, she’s heading towards the door, the back of her ‘Pink Ladies’ hoodie glinting in the dullish light of the bar.

God, why does she always fall for the nerdy types? First Stiles, then Scott, then Heather, and now…

“See you tomorrow!” Erica calls after her, hoping to catch her attention one last time, though she looks down a little to hide her pleased expression when Kira turns back around.

“I’m not rostered for tomorrow, am I?” she asks, looking confused. It’s adorable.

“No, but I know this hot bartender who wants to take you out for a heavily discounted drink.”

Kira smiles.

“Then I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm [](http://www.queerkira.tumblr.com>queerkira</a>%20on%20tumblr.)


End file.
